


【鸣佐】虎的家/r18

by VanessaZ



Category: Naruto, Sasuke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Naruto/Sasuke - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaZ/pseuds/VanessaZ
Summary: *点梗车*蒙眼浴室+猫化发情期虎牙伤丁+捆绑*猫一样的纯情老虎和快速切换dirty talk禽兽模式的坏人





	【鸣佐】虎的家/r18

【鸣佐】虎的家  
·青盲

00.

鸣人喜欢旅游，这些年环球旅行，去了不少国家。都说喜欢四处游荡的人，都是想用广阔的世界来填满心底也许存在的洞。鸣人走过了这许多地方，不论巴黎还是埃及，哪怕是最繁华的街道，还是最极端的丛林，他都没有这样心底被触动的感觉。

直到他来到泰国，无意中闯进泰国黑市，在其中的摊位上看到一只皮毛稀薄、身材孱弱，却被长鞭逼迫着歪歪扭扭行走着的白毛幼虎。

从看见这只幼虎到掏出钱来，鸣人并没有下多少决心。摊位上的好几个小笼子里都是空的，想必其中也有同样背负被售卖命运的幼虎，只是已经被买走了。剩下的这一只，也许它外貌不好，也许它有一双红色眼睛，因而被留下来，遇到了鸣人。

那些被买走幼虎的命运，鸣人无从猜测，也不愿猜测，他抱着怀里虚弱的幼虎，第一次感受到了灵魂与思维被另一个生命吸引的美妙感觉。

鸣人费了九牛二虎之力将小虎带回了国。带它看最好的医生，用最好的药。数月后，长出厚实绒毛的幼虎极有活力，成日在家里上蹿下跳，鸣人总无奈地收拾被抓坏的枕头，打碎的碗碟，关不上的水龙头。

幼虎现在极好看，一身白亮的皮毛松软又顺滑，长出了不少肉，鼓气时肚子总是有一个凸起的小弧度，鸣人摸上来便又顺从地呼出气去，给鸣人摸到最软的时刻。幼虎的眼睛与别的白虎不同，有一双竟似透明，颜色亮丽的红色眼眸。鸣人每每望到它的双眼，总会想到些红色宝石，像最纯的鸽血红，是燃烧的火。

鸣人为幼虎取了名字，他念了许多名字，幼虎都趴在他胸前微眯着眼一副兴致缺缺的模样。直到他从历史书上念出“佐助”这个名字后，幼虎倏地大睁着眼，伸出爪子在他胸前拍拍打打，鸣人笑着抱起它，佐助便凑过来舔了舔鸣人的脸颊：“佐助，以后要和我，和我的家具好好相处哦。”

不管是大型猫科动物，还是小型的，都总爱搞破坏。佐助喜欢鸣人的枕头和被子，总爱衔着一角，疯狂地摇摆着脑袋，四脚站不稳地后退。直到一屁股坐到地上，整只兽都呈现一种名为懵逼的状态。这时鸣人就会卡着它的下巴，掰着它的虎牙，将枕头或者被子夺出来。

见佐助反应过来后沉沉地呼出气来，表示自己不高兴，鸣人就会笑着坐过来，抱起佐助来，放在自己膝盖上。在佐助还生气地咬着自己的手指不放时，先顺顺它背上的毛，佐助就会舒服地朝后蹬腿，也放开了沾满口水的手指。之后再将佐助翻个面来，仰睡在膝盖上，用宽大又温暖的手掌贴在它肚皮上，来回抚摸。偶尔只用两个指头，在柔软的肚皮上轻轻挠着。佐助就会伸直了四肢，在空气中四处划拉，鼻音拉得长长的，眼睛也一眨一眨地。

等到鸣人放下它之后，佐助又会在鸣人脚边转圈，尾巴在脚踝上缠着，用尾尖轻轻敲打鸣人的脚背，抬起头来看鸣人，又发出一些轻柔的像猫咪会发出的叫声。鸣人就会无奈地再次抱起它，摸它的肚子。

等到佐助大一些后，鸣人再摸他的肚子，就总会不小心碰到它随着体型长大而变得明显些了的小隐私。这时佐助就会不开心地用前爪拍鸣人的肩膀，尾巴也从下肢间穿过来缠在鸣人正在抚摸的手腕上，只是尾尖会轻轻摇摆。

鸣人很想知道这到底是开心还是不开心。

01.

这个问题的答案来得很快。

鸣人看着坐在床上赤身裸体的少年，多方面观察后，由他的深红色眼睛判断出这是家里的小虎。鸣人努力让自己的思维搭上线，认真地问：“你是来报恩的仙鹤吗？”

佐助眨巴眨巴眼，用手背蜷起来擦了擦脸：“我不是仙鹤，我是佐助。”

鸣人点点头，我当然知道你是佐助，你可是我养大的：“那佐助你是虎仙吗？”

佐助蹲起来，思考片刻：“我可能是虎妖。”

那你会变成人会说话也就不奇怪了。鸣人又想到了一个关乎性命的问题：“我有时候来不及去买肉，用猫粮喂你你会生气吗？”

佐助鼓起腮帮子，伸出一只手来，威胁性地搭在鸣人的大腿上。看来是说到这个问题就生气：“下次再给我吃蔬菜味的，我就咬你。”

“不是每次给你吃番茄味的你就开心得喵喵叫吗？”

佐助将另外一只手也放在了鸣人的大腿上，背微微向上弓起：“猫才喵喵叫呢！”

鸣人赶紧绕过佐助的背，将他抱在怀里。佐助蜷了腿，弯起腰，舒服地靠在鸣人怀里。鸣人安抚地摸着他光滑的背：“好好，猫才这样叫，你的叫声雄伟多了。”

佐助满意地蹭蹭鸣人的胸口，柔软的头发刮过鸣人因为惊吓而站立起来的小脆弱，惊得鸣人打了个颤，发现大早上的自己还升着旗呢。赶紧把佐助放到一边，自己跑进浴室里解决生理需求去了。  
佐助赤着脚跟下来，在浴室门口蹲下后“咣咣”地拍门：“鸣人你去哪里！带上我！”

以前鸣人就是打开一扇门，出去之后就会抛下他一只虎，他挠门，转圈，累到睡着。直到过了许久，鸣人才会打开门回来。虽然他会带肉会来，会补偿地摸摸他的小肚子，但是佐助认为这点小讨好不足以抵消鸣人总会消失不见的过错。

每天佐助都很不开心，这份不开心累积成愤怒，佐助生气地大声问：“你是不是又去外面撸别的虎了？！”

鸣人一个趔趄，吓到差点射不出：“老祖宗，哪有别的虎给我撸啊。天地良心，我只撸你一个。”

佐助满意地点点头，不习惯地站起身来，别扭又缓慢地走回床上，抱着鸣人的枕头，死死盯着浴室门。直到鸣人打开门走出来，他才又高傲地转过头去，表示我一点点都没有关心你在做什么哦。

鸣人找出内裤衬衣和短裤，给佐助穿上了。佐助身材矮了一些，大概是因为作为虎的他现在还处在青少年时期，身高还是弱势项目。鸣人看着长出一截，完美遮住内裤的大腿根的衬衣，沉默着想到男友衬衣。又马上给佐助穿上了短裤，又将长出来的衬衣扎进裤腰里。这才擦了擦不存在的汗，虎妖佐助现在很懵懂，作为大人的自己不能够有那些只可意会不可言传的想法。

时而是人，时而是虎的佐助就这样继续在鸣人家住下来，鸣人也慢慢地习惯了有时从睡梦中热醒发现怀里有一个毛团正在规律地扯着呼噜；有时肚子沉沉，醒过来发现自己完全承受了正在发育期的少年的体重。

佐助哪里都好，听话又可爱，调皮是他的天性，鸣人认为这是佐助的魅力必不可少的一部分。但是猫科动物总有通病——不爱洗澡。

明明是有乖乖地跟进浴室去，也有认真地听进去“今天好好洗澡，不要闹”，点头的样子可爱极了。热水一溅到身上，就立马惊恐地变回老虎的形态，在浴室里跳来跳去，尾巴这里扫扫那里扫扫，最后鸣人收拾浴室时总会发现打落在地的牙刷牙膏剃须刀。

“今天一定要好好洗澡，你没有发现身上的毛都梳不顺滑了吗？佐助，有没有认真在听？”鸣人进浴室前先约法三章，虽然知道这并不管用。

佐助今天从早上起来就有些不对劲，不愿意听鸣人讲话，也不看着他，自己一个人蹲在角落里，哪怕是无聊到揉衣角，也要在鸣人凑过来之前换另一个角落蹲着。

此时也是，眼神飘忽地不知道到哪里去了，鸣人严肃地重复了好几次，佐助也没把注意力放回他的身上。鸣人说着说着，便发现佐助的脸有些泛红，露出来的手臂也微微颤抖着。他摸上佐助的额头，体温是有些偏高：“你感冒了吗佐助？你等一下，先吃个感冒药再洗澡吧。”

佐助的脑海里立刻回想起来上一次感冒，鸣人递过来的一杯颜色深褐，味道简直恶心到无所不用其极的感冒药。马上摇摇头，今天第一次看向了鸣人的双眼，本来要用一堆话来拒绝的佐助马上就被鸣人湛蓝色的眸子吸引过去了。白虎的眼睛本该也是宝蓝色的，佐助一直觉得自己之所以没有这样蓝得透亮的眸子，是因为鸣人注定要来到他身边，鸣人的这双天空般的眼眸映着他身影的时刻，他才是完整的。

佐助的脸色愈发红润，赶忙低下头来拉着鸣人的衣袖：“洗澡吧洗澡吧。”

鸣人无奈地跟着他进了浴室，替他脱掉身上的衣服：“别以为洗澡就可以不吃药，洗完再吃。”

佐助顿时又不开心了。今天本来就是个敏感的日子，结果还要做两样自己一点都不喜欢的事。想要发脾气，但看到鸣人认真地试着水温，一只手掌轻轻覆在自己眼睛之上，一只手拿着莲蓬头冲洗自己头发的时候，佐助又想了想，既然一早就决定今晚就要把鸣人给办了，自己就稍微男子气概一点吧，要对自己的母老虎多一些宽容和爱。

鸣人一边搓起泡泡，一边好奇地想今天的佐助真是乖巧啊，不由得出口戏弄他：“佐助今天怎么这么乖？是不是做了什么错事要弥补？”

佐助立即紧张得绷紧了肌肉，人类的智商简直是太高了，自己的小心思都被看透啦：“哪，哪有，我，我还没做呢！”

“还没？”冲掉泡泡，鸣人一边嘱咐佐助闭好眼睛，一边失笑，“那你准备做什么错事作为今天你认真洗澡的奖励呢？”

佐助激动地突然站起身来，头顶撞痛了鸣人的下巴：“鸣人！今晚和我交配吧！”

鸣人拿着莲蓬头捂着下巴：“？”

佐助指着自己站起来的小兄弟，有些羞涩地低下头：“我发情期到了啦。”

03.

等到佐助在蒸汽腾腾的浴室里被鸣人搂着腰按在墙壁上，等到鸣人的嘴唇贴上他有些湿气的唇，等到鸣人的舌头滑进他的口里，舔到他的上颚，舔到他的舌下，缠着他的舌尖往外拉扯，激起他一阵战栗的时候，佐助都在想，是哪里不对。

公老虎应该更主动才对呀。

鸣人见虎妖大睁着的眼睛不够专注的看着自己时，一手抚上了佐助的胸口，捏着他挺立的乳尖轻轻摩挲，引来怀里身体一阵颤抖。佐助的眼神聚拢又涣散开，被鸣人控制住的舌头在不自主地回应着鸣人热情的进攻。

鸣人咬了咬佐助的下唇随后退开来，佐助伏在他肩上微微喘气，另一边乳珠正在被鸣人两指拉扯着左右晃着，从胸口处传来的电流汇合着唇上仍留存的鸣人触感，搅成一团，带着快感将小老虎的大脑搅得混乱。

鸣人早已脱了上衣，和佐助赤裸的小腹贴在一处。佐助想要执行让自己的交配对象愉快的本能，于是也伸出手去，学着鸣人的动作，掐住了鸣人的乳头。

鸣人颤了一下，看着佐助纤细又白皙的手指在自己胸口摸来抚去，一时间下半身更加努力想要参与进思考的动作里来。

大脑严肃打击了这种用鸡鸡思考的不科学方式，安抚下自己难耐的欲望表现形式后，鸣人半扶着佐助，让他背靠着墙壁站定。

舔舐着佐助的脖颈，老虎的脖颈脆弱又敏感，佐助不由得缩了缩，又因为喉结被轻啃得舒服而向前贴向鸣人的身体。鸣人一手顺着佐助的腰线往下滑去，一路上揉捏了佐助的腰肉和屁股，都不出意外的得到这具身体颤抖着躲开又重新送上门来的反馈，最后来到佐助昂扬的小敏感处。

只是在会阴处轻轻抚摸，佐助就急促地喘息起来，喉咙里发出猫咪般的呻吟和叹息。鸣人抚弄了平坦的腹股沟，握住稚嫩的茎体时，佐助倒吸了一口气，低声惊叫出声。

“鸣……鸣人！”

鸣人放开被啃咬的乳尖，沾满唾液的乳尖艳丽又性感。吻上佐助的唇，试图平息佐助的低吟，连唇角也变为敏感点，鸣人的舔吻配合上手指圈起柱身上下撸动的动作让佐助连连呻吟。

“啊……鸣人……我忍不住了……”

鸣人瞧了瞧在自己手中小幅度弹动着的阴茎，不出意外地发现龟头已经在吐出透明的前液了。鸣人正在思索着佐助的第一次，是要快一点还是慢一点好，就看到一条雪白的尾巴缠到自己的手腕上了。

鸣人诧异的停了动作，抬起头来看向佐助。只见到佐助两只圆圆的虎耳朵正在舒适地前后扇动，见他停了动作，佐助红着脸摇动起腰杆往前撞了撞。这一撞将他的阴茎在鸣人手里摩擦了一下，佐助又颤着眯起眼来，张着嘴喘息起来。

看着佐助连眼角都泛起酡红，鲜艳的舌尖在唇间一阵阵颤动，身体更是热得不行，不停扭动着上半身，每当艳红的乳尖擦过自己的皮肤，都会带出一声缠绵的呻吟来时，鸣人想这热情的邀约应当即时赴约。

手上的动作逐渐加快，一边用手掌紧贴撸动，一边用指尖抠挖着前液流出的铃口，佐助的呻吟变调又拔高，自己伸出手来用指尖大力摩擦敏感的乳珠，尾巴不住拍打着鸣人的大腿和屁股：“好舒服……啊……鸣人……恩……”

小老虎的第一次射精来得很快，鸣人几乎只是用覆有薄茧的指尖稍一刺激脆弱的尿道口，佐助便仰起头来，腰往后拉出一个好看的弧度，尖叫着喷射了他一手的精液。

高潮的小老虎艳丽非凡，大张的嘴每一次都呼吸进大口的空气，又像岸边的鱼一般急促地喘出来，眯着眼睛，眼神涣散，潮红覆上脸颊的每一处，连耳朵内壁的血管都明显了许多。

鸣人一手扶着佐助，一边抚慰地亲吻他的鬓角、嘴角，一边将他的双腿分开一些，将满手的精液当做天然润滑物涂抹在随着呼吸急促一开一合的后穴边缘。光是用手指接触到佐助的穴口，鸣人就几乎压抑不住自己冲撞进去用力抽插的冲动。鸣人耐心地随着穴口边的褶皱走向轻轻按压揉搓着，感受到自己身后另一处密地正在被鸣人的手指做侵犯前的准备，佐助在高潮的余韵中又低声呻吟了出来。  
鸣人再度吻上佐助的唇，将他的呻吟都吞入腹中，舌头迅速来回戳刺在他的舌尖之上，性交般的动作让佐助羞红了脸。

手上的动作却也没停，反而愈加放肆。鸣人趁着穴口张开之时迅速插入了一只手指，感受到异物入侵的后穴立即收紧了入口，湿热的甬道包围着鸣人的手指，逐渐将侵入物拉向肠道更深处。鸣人一边用食指四处按压着柔软的壁肉，一边在佐助仰起头时带出的低喘中加入了第二根、第三根手指，三指在原本紧缩着的菊口里来回抽插，左右抠挖，激得敏感的穴肉像个不住邀请的荡妇一般咬紧了操弄的手指。鸣人不由得低声笑了出来，伏在佐助耳边咬着他敏感的耳廓，边说出下流的话来：“佐助下边的小嘴总不愿意放我的手指出来呢，难道是主人不知道会有更好吃的东西给他好好品尝吗？”

佐助羞红了脸低吟一声，却对这露骨的戏弄话语做出了老虎本性里不服输的反应：“……上、上边的嘴……也想要尝尝……”

鸣人惊呆了，手指埋在甬道里也忘记了辛勤工作，满脑子都是“我纯情的老虎呢？这个红着脸要吃我大鸟的人还是佐助吗？”，马上得出了答案“当然是！不管是纯情还是淫荡都是我的佐助！”  
鸣人也红着脸咳嗽了一声，将手指从佐助温暖的甬道里拔了出来，“啵”的带了水声，也引得佐助轻哼了一声。

佐助学着鸣人的样子，咬上了他的喉结，又伸出粉嫩的舌尖顺着锁骨往下舔去，舔到乳尖时用上下牙咬住左右摩擦，鸣人爽得抓住了佐助的头发。乳尖过后，佐助又继续往下舔舐过去，经过肚脐时转了个圈，在鸣人全身的热流都流向直直竖着的阴茎时，如鸣人所望的先舔过底部的囊袋，又像嘬奶一样将球体包入了口中，用舌苔处轻轻磨蹭着。鸣人舒爽地一阵呻吟，不由得抓紧了佐助的发根。

佐助头皮发疼，吐出了已经被舔湿的阴囊，语气不满：“不要抓我的毛啊鸣人。”

鸣人的快感被忽然中断，反应过来后立即不好意思地放开佐助的头发：“对不起啊一时忍不住。”又不要脸皮地加了一句“好吃吗？”

面子薄得要命的佐助立马就被这句轻浮的调戏盖去了不满，低声嘟嘟囔囔“好……好吃……”，就张开嘴含住了鸣人的龟头。

鸣人爽得倒吸一口气，又不由自主地抓住佐助的头发。佐助发现头顶的微微钝痛，竟然都化作了一股快感从头皮处发麻地传到大脑，含着鸣人阴茎的动作也给他自己带来满足感，刚刚泄过的阳具又半硬了起来。

一时分神，佐助平日里最喜欢用鸣人的手指来磨的虎牙就猛然挂在了鸣人怒张的血管上。

“啊！佐、佐助，别用牙，好痛啊……”鸣人吃痛地低声喘息，佐助发现嘴里的硕大阴茎一下就软下去一半，心里愧疚没能让母老虎爽到，还痛到软了。这样一想，嘴里的动作愈发卖力。

“恩……对……别用牙，用口腔包着，可以吸一下……嘶……”佐助听鸣人的话，对了尿道口猛吸了一口，半软的阴茎立马就发硬起来，佐助很是满意效果，想多来几次力保鸣人能够爽上天，却被鸣人阻止了，“别吸了……用舌头舔一下……”

佐助心想花样真多，一边听话地艰难抬起舌头，覆在柱身上前后缩动。舌头感受到鸣人阴茎上暴起的纹路，身后的甬道不由得不停开合。

这样舔了几次，鸣人低头一看，佐助正认真的含着自己的分身，努力地一前一后动着脑袋，艳红的嘴唇包着柱身，看不见的舌头还在卖力地舔弄着。便有些忍不住了，想要前后操干起来，又害怕深喉会伤到没有经验的佐助，便轻声哄着佐助吐出覆满亮晶晶唾液的阴茎，忍着下身快要爆炸的快感，从浴室墙壁上的小晾衣杆上拿过挂在上面已经吹干的眼罩，覆在了佐助的双眼前。  
失了光亮，佐助紧张地一把抓住鸣人的手臂，不安地呼唤他的名字：“鸣人……鸣人……”

鸣人安抚地拍拍佐助的头，扶他起来之后让他转过身，趴在墙壁上：“别怕，我在。这样你更爽些。”说完后又舔了舔佐助的后脖子，佐助缩了缩脖子，低吟一声。

没了视觉，佐助只能按着鸣人的话紧贴在墙壁上，冰冷的墙壁贴着胸口，传来一阵阵凉意。身后鸣人温暖的手掌一直在腰杆处来回抚摸，抚弄到后穴上方时，抓住了佐助一直在摆动的尾巴。佐助惊呼一声，就要转过身来制止，鸣人迅速地撸动了一把，佐助便有些软下了腰，被鸣人搂着贴在墙上。

“原来佐助的尾巴也这么敏感啊，你还有哪里不敏感呢，佐助？”鸣人又贴近他同样敏感的耳朵，朝里吹气。佐助一阵颤抖，挺立的器官被这样一刺激，颤巍巍的吐出稀薄的液体来。

鸣人摸了一把佐助的性器，发现这小老虎的不应期过得这么快，也决定不再忍耐。放开佐助的尾巴后，在佐助稍微安心地松了一口气后，将自己早已昂扬的大小客观的阴茎抵在刚刚已经扩张后的穴口处，佐助立刻又绷紧了全身肌肉，穴口可见地紧张呼吸着，一稍张开些就可以看见里头鲜红的嫩肉，以及更深处眼不可见，但身体可以体会的美妙处。

佐助正在黑暗中紧张地等待着鸣人进入自己的身体，没了视觉，触觉无比发达后他感觉到刚刚才用舌头描绘过形状的鸣人的龟头正在自己菊穴处划着圈，按压着褶皱的同时也偶尔突然插进来一点点，又退出去。第二次干进来时深度又要较第一次更深，不等自己适应这股充实感，又再次退出去。被这样反复折腾调拨，佐助脑海里也绘了一副鸣人的阴茎插在自己小穴里的画面出来，这样羞涩的一想，脑中又翻腾起了刚刚在思考的问题，脱口而出：“鸣人，我是公的……唔啊！”

鸣人的挺进动作打断了佐助的话，也打断了他的思维，只能尖叫出声。鸣人毫不留情地将硕大的性器插入紧窄的甬道内，过于庞大的器官撑开整个穴口，撕裂感和酸胀感让佐助忍不住紧紧缩起后穴，挤压着鸣人的阴茎。

鸣人舒爽地长叹一声，又因为挤压感痛得皱眉。拍拍佐助的屁股，一边俯下身来舔着他背上的汗，一边耐心地引导：“佐助，别把屁眼夹那么紧，我要断啦。”

佐助本能地感到不好意思，立刻将夹紧的后穴放松了些，鸣人掰着他的下巴，亲吻在他的唇上以示鼓励：“真听话，来上面的嘴也插一下。”

说完舌头就又钻了进来，反复抽插舔舐。下半身也没闲着，缓慢地朝各个方向戳弄过去，帮着佐助从内里放松整个后穴。等到佐助的身体开始发颤时，鸣人停住了舌的进攻，稍微退开了距离，看着蒙着眼的佐助口中不断淌出透明的津液来，低落在地板砖上，下腹又是一阵收紧。

一边将戳刺的力度加大，鸣人一边也观察着佐助的反应。直到戳到某一处时，佐助突然昂起头来，长长的呻吟一声：“唔……舒服……鸣人……”

鸣人立刻又往那处撞了两下，只见佐助连腿肚子都颤抖起来，显然是爽到了：“佐助，别太早射啊，我可是要一直操你的这个地方了。”一边拿起佐助的尾巴，在他颤抖着低落液体的阴茎根部缠起来，抓着柔软的尾尖在尾巴根部打了个松松的结。

佐助猛烈的摇着头，一边喘息着说话：“不要……鸣人……尾巴缠在那里……太刺激了……”

想必是两处都可以带来性快感的地方贴在一处互相磨蹭，给佐助带来了不小的刺激。鸣人又坏笑了一下，往前列腺戳了一下：“佐助，你这样岂不是三处都在爽？啊不，是四处——你的尾巴，你的阴茎，你的乳头，还有你的屁眼。”说着就抬起手来，环过佐助的背，来到胸前，再次揉搓起了早已被折磨得敏感不堪的乳头。

佐助被快感冲击得快没有力气，一半身体都靠鸣人的另一只手搂着，听着这些下流又性感的词句，无力地短促呻吟：“恩……啊……鸣人……每一处……都好舒服……”

鸣人低声笑着，宠溺地吻吻他的脖子：“接下来更舒服。”

猛力摇晃起胯部，埋在甬道内已久未大力抽动的阴茎开始奋力抽插起来，每一次撞击都正好将龟头送到敏感的那一处软肉上，等到龟头满足的亲吻过后，再往外拔出，让壁肉能够充分感受涨大的柱身以及其上凸起的纹路所能带来的快感。

佐助双手曲折，小臂靠在墙上，就如海中的扁舟一样，随着鸣人带来的浪潮上下浮动。高亢的呻吟不断从未曾闭拢过的口中泄出，同时流下的还有被舌头无意识顶出的唾液，樱红的舌尖吐出暴露在空气中，惹得人想俯过身去采撷。

鸣人扶住佐助纤细的腰肢，下身不断摆动，在佐助迷人的后穴里进进出出，每一下都实在地操弄进去，直干得佐助双腿发软，发出的呻吟一声更比一声娇俏性感。鸣人感受着佐助体内的那股潮湿和火热，穴肉被拔出的阴茎带出些许，翻出艳红的姿态，又被一次次操进体内去。每当要拔出性器时，佐助就会敏感地夹紧屁股，一副你走不得继续干的模样，奋力挽留着这侵犯的凶器。

鸣人爽得长喘着粗气，猛力地朝里干着，一时间浴室里只剩下阴囊撞在佐助挺翘紧实的臀缝上的“啪啪啪”声音，和肠液以及鸣人龟头里流出的前液被一次次带出又干进去的水声。

佐助竖着耳朵，听到这些羞人的声音，身体反应更为可爱，不仅流着热汗，连另一边没有被照顾到的乳头，也开始感受出些酥麻的快感来。鸣人说得对，他身上还有哪里不是敏感点呢。哪怕是鸣人的汗水从他胸前滴落到自己的背上，光是汗滴打在背后的一瞬间，那一点都能生出无限的快意全汇集到他的小腹去，惹得前方涨到发痛又无法释放的性器痛又酸爽。

佐助实在是忍得难过，快感不断积累，又偏偏没个发泄的地方，只好带了哭腔地求鸣人：“鸣人……好难受……我要射……”

鸣人听了不由得发笑：“佐助，想要射就是已经爽到了，哪会难受？”

佐助像是恨铁不成钢般地气愤鸣人不懂他的感受：“不能射……就难受啊！”说完就狠狠地缩紧了后穴，企图上鸣人也感受一下被箍紧后不能射精的痛苦。

鸣人被这突如其来的一紧爽得差点缴了械，抚在佐助乳尖的手指惩罚般的用了用力，拉扯着柔弱的乳头往前方扯去：“佐助，别突然这样热情，我射了你会很爽的，要是当时你还不能射，就是难受了。”

佐助乳尖被拉得发痛，直想一口咬死这捉弄人的坏蛋，哭着大叫：“我要射！我要射！呜——”

鸣人被他这样直白的欲望要求逗得直笑，手上放轻了力，轻柔的抚弄着乳头，阴茎也温柔地前后抽插，引得佐助的啜泣里又多了几句低吟：“我说佐助，你不会爽到忘记尾巴是你自己控制的了吧？自己解开不就好了吗？”

佐助一时间肢体僵硬，哭着说：“我忘了，我要解开！”

鸣人又立刻放过佐助的乳尖，转而握住了被缠绕起来打了结的尾巴，强硬地控制着不让解开：“等我一起。”

说完之后佐助迎来的便是一阵暴风骤雨的操干，鸣人大力的插入，撞在他前列腺处，又尽数拔出，只留一个伞状体在甬道内撑起窄小的入口。下一次复而疯狂地撞入，在敏感点摩挲戏弄后再次拔出。佐助被这样的快感刺激得口不择言，低头啜泣着呻吟出来：“啊……鸣人……不要了……又舒服……又难受……呜……”

鸣人在快要到达顶峰之前命令道：“佐助，转过来，和我接吻。”

佐助便模糊着思绪，下意识地听话转过头去，在黑暗中等到了鸣人火热的唇，和同样再一次火热侵入自己口腔的掠夺者，被夺走了呼吸，却赋予了无尽的潮湿的快感。

感觉到鸣人最后的几下异常猛烈的抽插，佐助的双腿已经颤抖着快要软下去，鸣人放开他的唇，手上立即解开了被缠绕在佐助已经涨得颜色颇深的阴茎上的尾巴。束缚被解开，可怜的性器便立即颤抖着一股股吐出储藏已久的精液，白色的浊液就像射尿一样用力打在浴室的墙上，发出一阵不小的声响。佐助长长的尖叫出声，眼前的黑暗里突然闪出一阵白光，他看着这白光，爆开后就是太过于刺激和大量的快感，从他的性器传到四肢百骸，让他腿也软了，腰也软了，直想跪倒在地。

射精时佐助的后穴一阵有规律的紧缩，鸣人低喝一声，最后一次抽插深深地埋进佐助甬道最深处，在后穴的紧咬中放松了精关，任由滚烫的精液尽数打在脆弱敏感的肉壁上。佐助的射精高潮中混入了这样一股壁肉被火热拍打的快感，将他逼得快要崩溃，他一边摇着头，一边哭着，嘴里泄出不成句的呻吟出来。

等到鸣人射完精，佐助已经站不住了，瘫软在鸣人身上，四肢无意识地抽动，下身看起来脆弱的阴茎还在缓慢地吐出一些透明的液体出来。

鸣人拿下他的眼罩，看到佐助的泪水沾湿了睫毛，挂在眼角顺着脸颊流下去，他怜惜地舔了舔掉落的眼泪。从佐助身体里缓缓退出来，这个动作又引得佐助无法承受再多快感的稚嫩身体一阵颤栗。

04.

鸣人往已经有些凉的浴缸水中放了些热水，抱着佐助踏了进去。

佐助在热水中放松下身体来，只是还死死抱着鸣人的脖子不放手，鸣人也耐心地等待着他恢复意识。

等到佐助微微睁开眼，发现自己还环着鸣人脖子，害羞地迅速退开时，鸣人才搂着他的腰，轻轻吻了吻他：“这个发情期过得怎么样？”

佐助一听这话，头上都快冒出蒸汽来，偏过头去：“不、不好，一点都不好。”

鸣人将刚刚被过度使用还不能完全闭上的穴口撑开，伸进去手指抠出里面自己的子子孙孙。佐助紧张又抗拒地用腿蹬在他胸口，鸣人另一只手握住他的脚，用手指摩挲他光滑圆润的脚踝：“不清理的话会感冒的，要吃药哦。”

看到佐助霎时黑了脸，一副不愿意吃药更宁愿清理的模样，鸣人就往深处伸了手指去，射在深处的精神顺着手指便流了出来，散在水里。佐助红了脸，还很敏感的后穴被这样一弄，再加上鸣人手指的茧子正抚弄着自己的脚腕，他发现自己的小弟弟又不争气的抬头了。

鸣人也发现了这个问题，一脸温和地笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，嘴上却还是不留情：“看来佐助的发情期真的很恐怖呢，刚刚操了一顿都还不能满足，还要来吗？”

佐助看到鸣人那处也开始慢慢昂起头来，一时间后怕不已，总害怕鸣人又用自己的尾巴捆住脆弱的地方不能尽兴地射出来，脸色又惧怕又有些期待：“你你你不能！”

鸣人被逗得哈哈大笑，看着本来已经收起的尾巴和耳朵又因为感觉到了威胁和快感露了出来，安抚地拍了拍佐助的头：“我开玩笑的，再来一次佐助会受不了的。今晚一定要好好休息。”

今晚佐助穿着宽大的睡衣，被鸣人抱在怀里的时候，还以为自己会不争气地回想起浴室里的无边春色，最终又在这个还没有渡过的第一个发情期里再一次被鸣人发现自己光用想象就能硬，结果，只是闻着鸣人身上好闻的沐浴露味道，感受着背后传来的鸣人适中的体温，还有握着鸣人环过来抱住自己的手时，他就很快睡着了。

鸣人感受着怀里的小老虎最开始呼吸急促，还想着要不要再帮他解决一次时，佐助的呼吸就开始变得沉重平稳。鸣人宠溺地笑了笑，吻在佐助的头发上，也闭上眼，很快沉入睡梦了。  
这一晚他们都睡得很好。

END

小小番外

“恩啊……鸣人……”佐助的长腿绕在鸣人腰间，鸣人正趴在他身上前后抽插着。

但是鸣人有一点点不开心，那就是，佐助一爽了，那双爪子就开始乱挠。现在佐助正在一边呻吟，一边绞紧后穴，还一边用爪子在自己背后挠来挠去。

又要来几条血痕了，鸣人这样想着，抽插不停，稍微歪过身去拿过床头柜上放着的尼龙绳。

鸣人一边卖力的顶着佐助的敏感点磨蹭，爽得佐助放声浪叫，一边悄悄地将他的双手合起来，忽然用尼龙绳绕了一圈拉紧。

佐助“嗷”的一声睁开眼，发现自己被束缚住了之后，不受拘束爱自由的虎性发作，被惊吓到之后一腿蹬在鸣人的小腹，将他踹下了床。

“啵”的一声，鸣人的阴茎从佐助的后穴里拔了出来。鸣人从床下爬上来安抚正在用牙齿咬着绳子想要解开的佐助：“佐助，这不是我想束缚住你，是新玩法。”

佐助一下子被吸引过去了：“新玩法？”

鸣人爬上床来，握住佐助因为惊吓有些软了的性器，上下撸动，听着佐助诚实的低吟：“对，捆绑play，你会很爽的。来，让我重新给你绑一次。”

佐助一边被把持着敏感的器官，一边无意识的伸出手去，让鸣人解开绳子，从自己的脖子，到胸口，到小腹，到性器，都给捆绑了一次。

佐助忽然发现了一个问题，愤怒地大喊：“你又捆我，捆我那里！我又要射不出来了……啊恩！”

鸣人猛然一个顶入，开始迅速抽插，绳索随着他的动作勒紧又放松，摩擦着佐助的皮肤。佐助逐渐感受到被绳索缠过的皮肤都变得敏感无比，酥麻感汇合到同样被绳索缠绕摩挲的阴茎处，引来爆炸的快感。也不再管到底能不能射出，就又放纵自我地呻吟起来了。

鸣人想，还好买的尼龙绳，要不然这只老虎一挣脱了还不得咬死我。

END

小小小番外

虎态的佐助打哈欠时，嘴巴张得大大的，尖锐的虎牙和鲜红的舌尖都露在外面。当他的哈欠即将结束时，鸣人就会作弄地伸出一只手指来横在他上下牙之间。佐助被惊吓到，轻轻地合上嘴，将鸣人的手指衔在口中。

鸣人立即痛呼，佐助便松了口，着急地围着鸣人转圈。每转一圈走到他被咬的手指前，就伸出舌头来，收起舌头上的倒刺，讨好地舔舔鸣人的手指。鸣人就会大笑着将佐助揉进怀里，捏捏他的爪子，挠挠他的肉垫，免得佐助反应过来之后气愤地挠自己。

人态的佐助打哈欠时，嘴巴也会努力地张大，这是从虎的形态留存下来的习惯。樱红的舌尖还是一如既往地伸一小半在嘴唇外。当哈欠即将结束时，鸣人就伸了两根手指来，衔住佐助的舌，随着收回的舌一同伸进他的嘴里。在口里夹着小舌玩弄着，时而压住舌根让唾液无法吞咽，时而拉住舌头往外拉去，性感地露出来。

等到佐助的唾液将鸣人的手指彻底沾湿，鸣人就会拿出手指，换上自己的唇舌，贴住佐助唾液滑下的唇角，一点点舔舐过后将自己的舌滑入湿热的口腔里，和佐助的舌共舞。  
沾湿的手指呢？当然是到他们该工作的菊穴处辛勤耕耘，为了能让佐助爽。

END


End file.
